


Dream

by TcnitsniAZ



Category: Constantine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TcnitsniAZ/pseuds/TcnitsniAZ
Summary: 康斯坦丁做了一个梦





	Dream

“你会活下去的的……”  
疼，这太疼了。康斯坦丁面朝下摔在地上，他能感觉到小小的水花飞起来，溅到他的眼睛上，他下意识闭上眼。背后的老疯子随手丢掉了手上的东西，他拿一只脚把一动不动的康斯坦丁翻过来。康斯坦丁睁开眼，挑衅地朝他勾了勾嘴角。  
“哦哦哦，嘘……”  
路西法抽出白色的领巾，慢条斯理地擦着手，他眯起眼睛，  
“不谢谢我吗，甜心？”  
康斯坦丁被刚才的剧烈的疼痛折磨得没有一丝力气，他能感觉到自己肋骨下面两道狭长的伤口，手掌宽，足够把一只手塞进去。它们没有流血，他不知道刚才有没有反正现在没有，但是他们隐隐作痛，像一把顿顿的刀子慢慢扯着肉。外翻的赤裸血肉和空气直接接触的感觉是这么奇怪。他当然知道眼前这个混蛋做了什么，新生的肺在他的胸骨之下因为漫长的钝痛颤抖着。他看着路西法仔仔细细把手上的污渍擦干净，那就是他的癌病毒，而看上去冷静的恶魔实际上气得要疯，又一次。  
于是康斯坦丁笑了起来，苍白的嘴角因为扯到伤口疼痛得扭曲。  
操你的，路，他说。  
康斯坦丁的声音不会比粘稠的污渍滴到地上发出的声音更大，但是他知道恶魔已经听到了。路西法做出一个可惜的表情，扔掉手上的领巾，  
“真是不乖的宝贝，好男孩不说脏话。”  
他走到康斯坦丁的旁边，弯腰看着他，一边摇头晃脑一边轻声念叨：  
“约翰，约翰，哦我的宝贝男孩，你知道你现在有多美吗？”  
康斯坦丁从鼻子里发出一声嗤笑。  
“你真得看看你现在苍白的脸色，约翰……”  
恶魔把他的名字念得含糊不清，暧昧地拖长了最后的音节。康斯坦丁搓了搓指尖，和这个老疯子讲话他总得用点别的分散一下注意力，疼痛是个好选择，但是介于它现在快把他折磨疯了，一下一下扎进他的后脑勺，冰凉的水渗透头发，火上浇油。  
路西法眼尖地发现了他的小动作，挑了一下眉毛，发红的眼眶颜色看上去都褪了一点：“噢！”  
“你是想来根烟了吗甜心，和我聊天让你想来跟烟。”  
恶魔笑嘻嘻地问康斯坦丁，不，他根本就没有问，那毫无疑问是个肯定句。康斯坦丁闭着眼冲他竖了跟中指，他听见恶魔光脚走来走去的吧嗒声，椅子拖动的声音，没有一会儿他就感觉自己被抱起来，硫磺味冲得他扭头。  
“你想……”  
康斯坦丁看着抱着自己坐在椅子上的路西法，这个姿势让他极度不爽，但是他现在根本就没可能挣脱大恶魔的禁锢，他话还没说完嘴里就被塞了根烟，也不知道路是从哪里弄来的，陌生的烟草味把硫磺的味道撕出一道缝。  
“嘘……”  
路西法一手揽着他的腰，另一只手抓着康斯坦丁的打火机。他把鼻子贴近坐在自己腿上这个小混蛋的，小混蛋丝毫不领他的情，向后仰着不让他碰到。康斯坦丁避无可避，反而被抓着腰贴紧了恶魔。赤裸的腹部贴上恶魔的西装布料的感觉让他恶心得汗毛直竖起。恶魔帮他点上了火，这次没有戏弄他，或者说没有在点烟这点上玩弄他。康斯坦丁咬住烟深吸了一口，新生的肺和呼吸道遭不住烟草，他咬住烟蒂试图压住咳嗽但失败了。他咳了一阵才能继续吸这根烟。陌生的味道，熟悉的感觉。他的手被路拉过来放到肩膀上，他没有挣脱的力量。手腕上的伤口皮肉外翻，被没轻没重按住的滋味很不好受。他扭了两下手腕路才笑着放开他的左手。恶魔饶有兴致地看着他不断咳嗽却不拿开那只烟，苍白的脸上染上一点红晕，冰冷的手掌贴上康斯坦丁的胸膛，小混蛋新生的肺在薄薄一层骨肉之下呼吸。   
“婴儿肺，嗯？感觉怎么样？”  
“不能再好了。”  
康斯坦丁咳了两下，哑着嗓子说。他把烟从嘴边上拿开，居高临下看着路西法，脸上带着和往常一样的嘲讽。而路看着他下垂的睫毛，喉咙里发出低沉的吼叫，下一秒猛地凑近康斯坦丁，伸着舌头从耳廓舔到太阳穴。康斯坦丁又吸了口烟，费力地抬起手想把老恶魔的脑袋扯开，却因为路西法把手指伸进他肋骨下没有愈合的伤口疼的发抖。他一把抓住路西法的西装后领，完全发不出声音。恶魔粗糙的手指先是摸过外翻泛白的肉，然后一点一点往里挤，先是两个指尖，然后是一节手指，康斯坦丁吸着气张大嘴却完全不能发出一点声音，他甚至能感觉到自己的肋骨被挤压，被拉开，他能听见皮肉被一点点撕裂的声音，那种比布料撕裂的声音更钝的声响，顺着骨头传到他的耳朵里。  
路……  
他试图叫路西法的名字，用他惯用的方式，声音里的嘲讽被疼痛侵蚀，血肉被生生扯开的疼痛让这声模糊的叫声嘶哑起来，也让恶魔勃起。手指痉挛的康斯坦丁太美了，美得动人。额角冒着一片冷汗，本来就算不上健康的苍白肤色更加白，几乎要和贴在他身上的衬衫一个颜色了，他双肋下被撕开的伤口缓缓淌着血，深色的血液流下来，流到路西法的手腕上，亲昵地缠上他的手腕然后再沿着颤抖的腰腹肌肉往下滑，一直晕到康斯坦丁黑色的西裤里。  
这太美了，所以路西法临时改变了主意。热烘烘的内腔当然很舒服，康斯坦丁这个样子可不常见。于是他慢慢从康斯坦丁的肋下抽出自己的右手。过程中，他故意张了一下手指，把那个口子撑开一点，这个小小的动作弄得康斯坦丁一阵颤抖，他的腰拱起来，往后倒去，几乎要从路西法的膝盖上摔下去。只是几乎，路西法不会让他就这样摔下去的，至少不是现在。  
路西法把右边那道血痕涂抹开来，猎魔人惨白的肚子上抹开一道浓重的血色。粘稠，滑腻，就像恶魔的舌头。  
路把头抵在他的胸膛上，伸长舌头去舔康斯坦丁的锁骨，没轻没重把那里舔红。他呢喃着从中世纪到现在的情话，纵容了康斯坦丁痉挛着抓住他后颈的手，反正现在他亲爱的康斯坦丁也没什么力气。  
呼——吸——呼吸——这就足够他受了。  
你现在像个圣人，堕进地狱的圣人，路一边舔一边讲，呼哧呼哧笑起来，对待情人那样解开了康斯坦丁的皮带，然后是扣子，再然后是拉链。他把康斯坦丁咬在嘴里的烟屁股取下来，手上已经开始揉搓他的阴茎。  
好男孩，好男孩，康斯坦丁……恶魔耳语，他把手指伸进他的嘴里，好男孩可以有奖励，你想不想再来一根烟？  
康斯坦丁像是这时候才从疼痛里缓过来，他眯起一只眼睛看着叼着自己一边乳头的恶魔，笑了一下，用非常康斯坦丁的方式，接着他缓慢而色情地舔了恶魔沾满自己血液的手指，舌尖抵着指甲盖的边缘慢慢往上走。  
路，你是不行了吗。  
他的声音在第三个单词劈了叉，因为路西法开始抚摸他的内脏，但是这不影响他把后面的讽刺说完。没有一开始疼，只是太亲密，这太亲密了，另一个冰冷僵硬的手指从内部抚摸他，过分亲密，亲密到了令人作呕的程度。  
一阵刺痛，或者叫绞痛，管他是什么，康斯坦丁猛地抓住路西法的衣服，他这下真的不能呼吸了，他知道恶魔握住什么，心脏每一次的跳动都感觉到束缚，一双手笼罩他的心脏，而手的主人还在用嘴唇安抚他。康斯坦丁没法形容他现在的感受，心脏被握住抚摸的胀痛和强烈的性欲撕扯着他。  
“张开嘴，男孩，张开嘴，深呼吸，呼——”  
路在他的耳边说，康斯坦丁张开嘴，什么都吸不进来，他感觉不到自己的手了。路西法漫不经心地捏了一把手里人类的心脏，怀里男人的肩胛骨把衬衫衣领顶起来。看来他在人间的日子也没有过得多好，真不错。突起的脊椎取悦了恶魔，只可惜只有在他膝盖上这个人才是乖的。他用额头去把猎魔人满头的汗蹭开，把他的脸推到合适的位置，他吮吸人类温热的口腔，和热烘烘的体内相比，那条滑溜溜的小舌头居然是凉的。  
而康斯坦丁无力拒绝这个，吻，事实上叫做玩弄更合适的东西。他眼前的恶魔变成了三个，两个是七彩的还有一个泛着层金光，开玩笑吗，一个恶魔泛着金光，特别的是这个恶魔叫路西法。  
康斯坦丁抖了一下，更像是一脚踩空，他从恶魔膝盖上摔下去，他从自己的床上醒过来，外面没有月亮，夜风带来温暖的蓬松感。他翻了个身，盯着天花板，没有恶魔，没有冰冷的手，没有滑腻的舌头，他重新活过来很久了，风衣兜里不再有烟。  
他看着黑暗的天花板看，看了很久，一直到眼睛发干，一直到心跳平复。他一把拽下自己黏糊糊的内裤扔到地上，只不过又是一个晚上，一个晚上罢了。他拉过被子，然后就这么闭上眼睛。他得睡，他需要睡眠，还有白天在等他。


End file.
